1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that prevents a terminal inserted into a terminal insert hole from a rear part from slipping out by a flexible lance provided so as to face an inner space of the terminal insert hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ordinary connector used for a vehicle includes a flexible lance so as to face each of terminal insert holes of a connector housing and uses a bending of the lance to prevent a terminal inserted into the terminal insert hole from a rear part from slipping out. In the connector of this kind, the lances are ordinarily provided rightward and leftward (a transverse direction) or upward and downward (a vertical direction) of the connector housing as a direction of an arrangement of the plurality of terminal insert holes whether or not the lances are provided integrally with or separately from the connector housing (for instance, see patent literature 1).
Recently, a request for a miniaturization of the connector and a request for a multi-polar form of the connector are increased. In order to meet the request for the miniaturization or the multi-polar form, distances between a plurality of terminals need to be reduced.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2008-65985
However, in the above-described usual connector, since the lances that prevent the terminals from slipping out are provided rightward and leftward (the transverse direction) or upward and downward (the vertical direction) of the connector housing as the direction of an arrangement of the terminal insert holes, when the bending spaces of the lances are considered, the reduction of pitches between the terminals is limited. Thus, many terminals cannot be densely arranged.